


Baby Girl

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "crossdressing" they say as if clothes have a gender, Age Play, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Deceit wanted a quiet night in to do what he wanted. Unfortunately, Logan interrupts him. Or, fortunately, depending on how you look at it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Baby Girl

Deceit didn't know what about it made him feel the way he did. Maybe it was the softness of the material, maybe it was just the fact that it was his dirty little secret. Maybe it was because he liked to experiment with his sexual interests, and this one had simply struck a chord for some unknown reason. But Deceit couldn't deny that he had a minor addiction to the concept.

When he got the chance to head back to his room, he did so eagerly. He hadn't had the chance to get off for a couple days, what with Remus causing havoc and the other sides all inevitably dragging him into arguments he didn't want to be a part of. But now he had several hours to himself, and he knew exactly what he was going to do with them.

His gloved hands were shaking as he locked his door and made sure no one could enter his room if he didn't want them to. Slowly, he took off his gloves, his capelet, his boots. He pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, leaving him in a shirt and briefs. He looked over at his closet, and allowed himself a genuine grin. He walked over, kneeling in front of a storage container, and opened it up. Inside there were a myriad of sex toys, vibrators and dildos and strokers. In addition to that, though, there were things you might not expect to see among sex toys. Among those being diapers, crop tops, and his most coveted possession, a collection of stockings.

He knew what he wanted to do tonight. He had been thinking about it for days, had been waiting for just the right moment to let loose. He took out a plain white diaper, and some sheer white stockings to match.

Stripping out of his briefs, he got himself settled on top of the diaper, and took a moment to just savor the softness of it, the cotton-like material that he would no doubt be destroying over the course of the night. But all too soon, he was doing the tapes and he was getting hard at the thought of his dick being trapped in this cotton cocoon for several hours tonight. But the best part had yet to come.

He took the stockings and pulled them slowly up his legs, one by one. They were soft, and just breathable enough that he wouldn't have to worry about them being sweaty when he took them off. He looked back to his closet and made a snap decision, pulling out a pair of simple Mary Jane shoes. He buckled them securely onto his feet, and he stared down at his legs and feet with a stupid smile on his face. He felt absolutely _vulnerable_ like this, and it was intoxicating to just let go for a minute.

Briefly, his eyes flicked to the door and he reassured himself that it was locked. He took off his shirt, and decided that if he had brought out the Mary Janes, he may as well go all out tonight. He grabbed a little yellow dress, with white lace around the edges, and a skirt so short that anyone could see the diaper and where the thigh-high stockings ended. He pulled it over his head, slipped his arms through the right holes and smoothed the very short skirt of it with a little grin.

He turned towards his bed and he was about to pull out his laptop and just spend some time dressed like this before he really got down to business, when his door was ripped open, and Logan ducked around it, slamming the door shut. They stared at each other for a long moment, Deceit completely mortified and Logan's face showing a tiny hint of desperation behind his cool exterior. "Am I interrupting something?"

"I _locked_ the door!" Deceit snapped. "How the _hell_ did you get in here?!"

"I don't know," Logan said. "Remus decided to be stupid and he roped me into one of his experiments, and in my attempts to get away I ducked into the first room I saw."

"Which was mine. Great," Deceit muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you speak of this to _anyone_ I will kill you."

"I...what? No, I would never!" Logan said. "Not if it meant I had to admit I let Remus warp my bodily anatomy so that I could lay eggs and then proceeded to fill me as much as he physically could, to the point of pain."

Deceit looked down and did indeed see Logan's stomach protruding a ridiculous amount. "You consented to oviposition?" he asked dumbly.

"I didn't realize he would be this...extreme," Logan said with a furious blush. "He can't get in here, can he?"

"No, he's tried to when I've locked the door before, and he's never gotten in. Never got tied into my kinky shit despite his mind being in the gutter at all times."

Logan relaxed, before he bent over and moaned. "Oh, no...the eggs are moving. They need to be laid. Like, _now."_

Deceit paled. "Okay, okay, I have a mat we can use to at least keep most bodily fluids off the floor or the bed."

He grabbed his changing pad from the closet and laid it out. Logan nearly collapsed onto it, and the jostling made him moan more. Deceit didn't know how to say it, but he was actually finding this sort of hot. Logan took off his pants and briefs, and revealed that instead of where his penis normally was, he now had a...well, a cunt. Deceit shifted on his feet, resisting the urge to feel himself. "You weren't joking when you said Remus warped your anatomy."

Sweat was forming on Logan's brow and Deceit sat down next to him. Logan shook his head. "You always dress like this when you lock your door?"

"Not always..." Deceit said, eyes darting away.

"But often enough," Logan said with a knowing gaze.

Deceit glared at him. "Problem?"

"No," Logan said. "I'm not exactly one to judge, considering. And besides, it's..."

"What?" Deceit asked.

"It's incredibly arousing," Logan said bluntly. "You look like you're a baby girl about to go to Sunday school. And I've...shown interest in age play before."

Deceit couldn't resist his legs rubbing together when Logan said that. "God, don't call me that if you don't want me getting off while you're here."

"Who says I don't want you to get off?" Logan asked, before gasping in pain. He felt around the area of his vagina. "I can feel the first egg, but it might be some time yet before I can actually push it out. I'm not dilated enough."

"You...like me? Like this?" Deceit asked. "You'd...role play with me like this?"

Logan offered Deceit a weak smirk. "What's the matter, baby girl? Didn't think I was interested in you?"

Deceit moaned and a hand went to cover his diaper. "Logan...let's focus on you before you try and destroy me, sound good?"

"How about we try to multitask?" Logan asked. He moaned and his head leaned back. "Ugh, this is going to take forever to push out."

Deceit looked at Logan and felt some pity for him. "Maybe not."

Logan looked over at him in confusion.

"My...uh...my diapers have this thing in them," Deceit explained, turning red. "They make it so I can't stop any voiding that might occur. Helps me feel like a true baby. But if we synced our bodily functions, at least in the lower regions, it might help speed up the process."

"If we sync that up, you'd be voiding as many eggs as I have in me," Logan said. "And Remus put in at least a dozen."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've soiled a diaper that much," Deceit said weakly. "I've made it so they can't leak anymore. One too many times where I got a little carried away."

Logan stared at Deceit long and hard. "You're a kinky bastard."

"Pot, kettle," Deceit said, offering his hand out to Logan. "Are we doing this?"

Logan nodded and took Deceit's hand, and in an instant, Deceit felt pressure building up in his lower abdomen. Logan panted, "Can you check how far the egg is, baby girl?"

Deceit whimpered at the nickname but dutifully inspected Logan's cunt. "I see the base of the egg coming out," he said. "It looks about ready to be pushed."

Logan smiled in between his heavy breathing. "You know, if anyone else were helping me with this I would apologize for what's about to happen."

"What--?" Deceit didn't get to finish his question. Logan started pushing and Deceit's muscles pushed without his telling them to do so. His eyes shut and he grunted, as a piece of shit about the size of Logan's egg was being pushed into his diaper.

"You're doing a good job, baby girl," Logan said. "Push with me, don't fight it."

Deceit opened his eyes and nodded, biting his lip as he pushed _with_ Logan this time, harder, and the first egg popped out of Logan's cunt while a huge shit landed in Deceit's diaper. Deceit looked over at Logan and saw the sheer amount of relief on his face. "You know you have at least eleven to go," Deceit said.

"Yeah," Logan said, letting go of Deceit's hand. "The bond is going to stick for a while even _without_ us holding it together."

Deceit thought about the logistics of that. What would happen when he had to piss, or take a shit. Or when Logan did. They couldn't both rush off to the bathroom, now could they? One of them, at least, would have to wear a diaper. And Deceit knew that he would volunteer for that position, much as it shamed him.

"Baby girl, this next one is going to be bigger," Logan said. "Why don't you get into a more comfortable position than sitting?"

Deceit's hands once again traveled to his diaper and he scowled at Logan. "You're being mean," he said.

Logan rolled his eyes in response.

The next egg was about to come out, if the pressure in Deceit's bowels was anything to go by. He got on all fours, his face almost pressed into the floor, on top of his hands with his ass high in the air. He couldn't help but notice Logan's stare at his ass. He wiggled it a little and made eye-contact with Logan, who had the decency to say, "Sorry."

Deceit shrugged. The pressure he felt was becoming unbearable, and he pushed, grunting and whining as Logan moaned next to him. As the next egg came out, Deceit's diaper grew heavier, and he looked over at Logan, tears in his eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he whimpered.

"You're doing great, baby girl," Logan said. "I'll make it up to you when this is done."

For the next half an hour, they stayed there on the floor, Logan pushing eggs out of his cunt and Deceit pushing shit out of his ass. When the whole ordeal was over, Logan sat up and Deceit collapsed onto his ass, shit smearing everywhere but not leaking out of his now undeniably swollen diaper. He was crying, wiping at his eyes and trying to be quiet, but it was all so overwhelming.

"Hey," Logan said softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over one of Deceit's cheeks, swiping away his tears. "You did amazing, baby girl. I'm so proud of you."

Deceit nodded, feeling a little better at that declaration. He was rock hard in his diaper and wanted to get off, really badly. But a few things needed to be done first. He waved away the eggs that Logan had pushed out, and then shooed Logan off the changing pad. Logan paused. "Do you want me to change you?"

Surprised, Deceit looked up at Logan from where he had been lying on the changing mat. "Please?"

Logan smiled and pat Deceit's still-stocking-clad thigh, and went to the closet, pulling out two diapers and putting one on himself first. "Since we don't know how long this sync will last and you have no control over when you have to go," he explained, before he came over and undid the tapes on Deceit's diaper.

He removed the filled one and waved it away, before wiping Deceit clean with baby wipes and taping him up in a new diaper. "There we go," Logan said softly. "All better."

Deceit sat up and offered Logan a weak smile. "Thanks," he said.

"Thank _you,"_ Logan said. "I needed a place to hide from Remus and you wound up offering the perfect room. More than that, you made it so that the eggs left faster, and I wasn't in as much pain. I don't know how to repay you for that."

Deceit shrugged.

Logan's eyes lit up and he leaned forward, whispering, "I might have an idea, though, baby girl."

Deceit whimpered and his legs shifted. "Y-yeah?" he asked.

"Do you like breastfeeding?" Logan asked softly.

Deceit turned bright red. "...Yeah," he admitted.

Logan grinned and undid his tie and took off his shirt. "Well, then, suck to your heart's content, baby girl. It's a small price to pay in comparison to what you did."

"On the bed?" Deceit asked. "Might be more comfy."

Logan nodded and they got onto the bed, Deceit sitting in Logan's lap. Deceit looked up at Logan shyly.

"It's okay, baby girl," Logan soothed. "I'm the one who offered you this, after all. No need to be embarrassed."

Deceit was bright red anyway, but said a soft, "Okay, Mommy," and latched onto one of Logan's nipples.

Logan moaned and his fingers went into Deceit's hair, pulling at it as he kicked on the bed. "God, that feels good," Logan breathed.

Deceit continued to suckle and was surprised when his results soon revealed milk. His eyes drifted shut, continuing to suck and let his stomach be filled with it. He sucked and sucked until he felt his diaper grow hot underneath him and Logan moaned again. "I can see why you like these, baby girl," Logan breathed. "It feels good when it's nice and warm and wet."

Humming his agreement, Deceit inspected his work on Logan's breast. It was huge, easily an E or F cup. He didn't like how Logan had only one breast, though, and he shifted, starting to suck on Logan's other nipple with vigor.

"A-ah! Deceit!" Logan exclaimed, before devolving into unintelligible moaning.

Deceit was just a little bit of moaning away from rutting on Logan's leg and getting himself off that way. But before he could do anything, Logan grabbed Deceit's hands. "No feeling yourself, baby girl, that's naughty," Logan said. "And no humping anything either. Not yet."

Deceit felt disappointment run through him at the same time a thrill coursed through his body. Never had he been told he didn't get to come before, and it was...fun. He sucked and sucked on Logan's breast until he wet himself again, and stopped to find each of Logan's breasts a reasonably large size. He pulled away, freeing his hands, before reaching towards Logan's diaper and undoing the tapes.

"What are you up to, baby girl?" Logan asked.

Deceit undid his own diaper's tapes and waved away the dirty articles of clothing before taking a moment to admire Logan's cunt. "Can I fuck you?" he asked.

"Please," Logan breathed.

Deceit pushed himself into Logan and Logan moaned, his muscles tightening around Deceit as he pushed further and further, pulled back, and pushed in again. Logan was fingering his clit, and in what felt like no time at all, Logan was arching his back and he let out a high-pitched whine as he tightened around Deceit's dick.

Logan panted on the bed, before gently pushing Deceit away, and with a wave of his hand put a diaper on Deceit, which had a lock on it that Deceit didn't know how to undo. "You don't get to come just yet, baby girl," Logan said with a smirk. "Not unless you're willing to hump my leg for it."

Deceit couldn't deny he was unbelievably turned on. He nodded, moving forward and humping Logan's leg with reckless abandon. He whimpered and whined and after some time, he came into his diaper. He collapsed onto the bed next to Logan, who, he noticed, had waved a diaper onto himself. And as Deceit's diaper warmed again from something other than cum, and he felt himself pushing a load into his diaper, he understood why. "We should do this again sometime," Logan said. "Not the oviposition to the point of pain, but. Everything else was really nice."

"Agreed," Deceit breathed.

"Want to breastfeed a little more before we have to go back to normal?" Logan asked.

"Please," Deceit pleaded.

Logan laughed and leaned back as Deceit began to feed again, letting himself be that vulnerable baby girl, if only for a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated, folks, thank you for reading.


End file.
